The invention relates to a method for controlling the alignment of a heliostat with respect to a receiver.
The invention further relates to a heliostat device, comprising a movable mirror device.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a solar power plant comprising at least one receiver and at least one heliostat device.
Solar power plants with a tower receiver are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,275 and from U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,488.
Solar radiation is directed onto the receiver by one or more heliostats. Owing to the movement of the sun, heliostats have to track the sun.
In accordance with the present invention, a method is provided by means of which the alignment and adjustment of the mirror device of a heliostat are enabled in a simple and cost-effective way.